Cómo no tratar a una mujer
by Videl Kurosaki
Summary: Reto #97 del foro ¡Siéntate! No a todos se les facilita tratar a una mujer, en especial a Miroku. Aun incluso si sigue consejos de alguien.


En respuesta al Reto #97 a pedido de Giu Giu en el foro ¡Siéntate!

Fanfic hecho sin animo de lucro solo por gusto y ganas de una deuda(')

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y sus personaje pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Sin mas que decir, por ahora) nos leemos abajo, espero les guste.

* * *

Era una mañana fría pues recién había llovido en el Sengoku. Se sentía una fresca brisa, nuestros héroes iban en búsqueda de nuevos fragmentos cuando…

-Achu… Achu, achu.

-¿Qué pasa, Sango?- Pregunto Kagome preocupada.

-Nada, estoy… Achu –Respondió Sango cuando otro estornudo la interrumpió

-A ver- dijo la joven sacerdotisa- Creo que tienes fiebre, deberíamos ir con la anciana Kaede - dijo poniendo una mano en la frente de la sacerdotisa y la otra en la suya.

-¿¡Qué dices Kagome!?- Replico el hanyo – ¡Llevamos un buen tramo recorrido!

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome fulminándole con aquel tono que el mitad bestia conocía, si él se atrevía a seguir replicando lo mandaría a besar el suelo.

-¡Ay, está bien! Iremos- dijo con algo de fastidio

Así todos se dirigieron a la aldea, con calma ya que la fiebre de la exterminadora había aumentado.

Al llegar, Kagome mandó a Sango a descansar. Sin ver sabía que Inuyasha hacía gestos.

-Podríamos haber encontrado uno o dos fragmentos.

Kagome deseando que dejara de quejarse lo mando al suelo, después dijo al Monje Miroku ya Shippo que iría a su época un momento por una medicina para Sango ya que no se encontraba la anciana Kaede. En cuanto el conjuro se lo permitió, Inuyasha se levantó hacia su árbol favorito para ir a esperar a Kagome, sin admitirlo por supuesto.

Mientras, en la cabaña Sango se encontraba reposando, Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo no se encontraban, este último porque había ido a recoger agua, Miroku, cautelosamente decidió ver como se encontraba.

-Sanguito ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo mareada y con frio- Respondió ella frotando sus brazos.

-Si quieres yo puedo darte calor- -Respondió mientras intentaba acostarse junto a ella y tocaba parte del muslo.

-Ah ¡Pero si usted no sabe cómo tratar a una dama!-Dijo a la par de que le regalaba un bonita cachetada. Eso bastó para tener quieto y alejado al monje hasta el regreso de Kagome, cuando ella volvió le dio el medicamento a Sango y el pidió que reposara

Mientras ella se recuperaba, el resto decidió comer un almuerzo cortesía de la mamá de Kagome.

-Supongo que la marca roja no fue por intentar matar un mosquito en su mejilla - Comentó Kagome.

-No, señorita Kagome, fue por querer demostrarle mi cariño a Sango.

-Pues deberías intentar con las palabras - Respondió el pequeño zorrito.

-Así es, podría decirle algo bonito, como por ejemplo un cumplido- Agrego con una sonrisa

Así Miroku se quedó pensativo y mientras Kagome recogía las cosas, él decidió poner en práctica la recomendación de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó entrando a la cabaña para luego sentarse junto a ella.

-Mejor, gracias a la medicina de Kagome, creo que iré a agradecerle- dijo levantándose cuando Miroku la llamó.

-Sango – Aclaró su garganta- pienso que tienes unas piernas muy lindas y…- No alcanzo a terminar cuando ella lo detuvo de la manera acostumbrada.

Kagome, que estaba por entrar a la cabaña, vio a Sango salir molesta y solo pudo pensar cómo es que Miroku no podía mantener quietas sus manos ni si quiera por cinco minutos.

-Monje Miroku, le dijimos que usara las palabras y solo eso-reprocho Kagome

-Y así fue, señorita Kagome, hice un cumplido, como usted dijo.

-¿Qué tipo de cumplido hiciste?- Pregunto Shippo que conocía a su amigo.

-Hice un comentario de sus piernas y…

Se calló inmediatamente al ver que Sango volvía, muy seria, a recoger su Hiraikotsu.

-Ya me siento mejor. Ya podemos irnos- Comentó de manera fría y dura.

-¡Al fin! No sé porque ustedes los humanos son tan débil…

-Inuyasha…-interrumpió Kagome suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos

Sango continuo adelante, sin voltear, cargando su Hiraikotsu con una mano hacia la espalda.

-Ay pero ahora si se ve muy molesta, creo que deberías disculparte Miroku, no pueden dejar las cosas así- Dijo Shippo

El monje asintió y decidió correr para alcanzar a Sango.

-¡Sango, espera!- Se puso a su lado para caminar junto a ella, miro atrás y se dio cuenta que no había rastros de Inuyasha, Kagome o Shippo.

-Sango…-Ella se detuvo y suspiró. Sintió la mano de Miroku de nuevo pero ahora no era en su muslo o su trasero, había tomado su mano y de una manera encantadora la insistó a voltear cara a cara. Se observaron por unos minutos, el aire mecía su cabello, entre ellos había un ambiente casi perfecto.

-Pero que bella mujer…

Sango inmediatamente se sonrojo al oír las palabras del monje, abrió los ojos.

-Su excelencia…

-Que bella mujer la que miro- Pero su ojos ya no la veían, su mirada iba más allá.

-¿Aceptará tener un hijo mío?

A continuación solo sintió un golpe directo en su cabeza

-Creo que un poco más duro y…-Miroku no alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando se tambaleó y por cause del golpe termino inconsciente en el suelo.

"Seguro está fingiendo" pensó la exterminadora. Pero al ver que no se movía lo llamó

-Su… excelencia…-Sango empezó a preocuparse.

-¡Sango! ¡Miroku!- Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Shippo

-¡Ahí están!-Grito Kagome subiéndose a la bicicleta para pedalear más rápido.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? Se supone que tomaríamos el otro camino- dijo Inuyasha

-Yo…Solo…Es que… ¡Él!...Pero ahora…el golpe…Y no respondía…

-Sango…

-¡Su excelencia, despertó!- Exclamo sorprendida mientras una sonrisa se le escaba que inmediatamente cambio por molestia al recordar porque lo había golpeado

-Sanguito, discúlpame, tú sabes que una mujer hermosa capta la mirada de cualquiera.

-¡Pero si a usted solo le gusta hacerme enfadar!-Respondió dándose la vuelta y continuando con el trayecto, Kagome trato de alcanzarla mientras Inuyasha y Shippo esperaban a Miroku.

Al atardecer, después de una larga caminata el grupo decidió descansar cerca de un rio. Kagome después de oír la versión de los hechos de Miroku le convenció de disculparse con Sango, quien aún un poco enferma, tenia las energías para seguir molesta.

Cuando Miroku decidió hacer caso de los consejos de sus amigos, por segunda vez, fue a sentarse junto a Sango.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo decidieron darles privacidad pero estando lo suficientemente cerca para vigilar al monje.

"Bien, la tercera es la vencida" pensó antes de disponerse a hablar.

-Sango

-Si viene a tratar de justificar su comportamiento mejor no se acerque

-No, mi querida Sango, vengo a disculparme

-¿Disculparse? Y ¿Cómo sé que viene en serio?

-Esta vez vengo en serio, confía en mí. Veras sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado desde que nos conocemos…

"_No me digas_" pensó Shippo sarcásticamente.

-…Y creo que tu más que nadie merece una disculpa

-¿Yo?¿Por qué?- pregunto Sango mientras un tono carmesí coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Porque tú eres muy especial para mí, más que cualquier joven bella, no de la misma manera que Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome o el pequeño Shippo- Sango ante esto trato de voltear su rostro aún más apenada pero la mano de Miroku la detuvo tomando su mentón y girando su rostro suavemente mientras la miró serio y dijo- A mí me gustaría que tú de verdad fueses la madre de mis hijos

-Su excelencia…Yo- Sango no termino su oración cuando la mano que había tomado su mentón de forma dulce y cariñosa ahora se encontraba de manera inapropiada deslizándose desde su muslo hasta su trasero y eso para Sango fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Como respuesta a su "caricia" sango le soltó una bofetada a Miroku.

-¡Lo ve! Solo busca hacerme enfadar- replico con evidente molestia, se levantó, tomo su Hiraikotsu y se fue.

Lo anterior, dejo a Kagome y a Shippo pensando "_Tan cerca_" y Inuyasha con una sonrisa de "Y_a lo veía venir_"

-Bueno…-dijo Shippo- se hizo lo que se pudo.

-No, Shippo aún podemos hacer algo es cuestión de darles un empujoncito- Respondió Kagome

-¿Cómo a ti y a Inuyasha?

-¡Eh!- Respondieron ambos al unisonó

-¡Feh! ¿Cómo si a mí me importara Kagome?

-¿Así que no te importo?- Inuyasha al darse cuenta que de lo que había dicho quiso desaparecer porque ya sabía que venía.

-N…no quería decir eso…yo- trato de enmendarlo.

-¡Abajo!

-Ay – suspiro- creo que a Inuyasha y a Miroku les falta aprender a tratar a una mujer.

Así el viaje continuó, con Miroku e Inuyasha pidiendo perdón respectivamente a Sango y Kagome.

-The End-

* * *

Fanfic hecho por Videl Kurosaki y Mery

Perdonen mi pésimo Summary


End file.
